Not the Baby Daddy
by Vicki595
Summary: "They talk a lot about children and families and biological clocks..." Myka Bering/HG Wells


**Disclaimer: **Broke student who has nothing to do with _Warehouse 13_ at all. Shocker, right?

**Notes: **Just a quick reaction piece to some misleading TVGuide spoilers

Pete tried to act casual.

It wasn't working well.

"So," he begins, dragging out the single syllable as long as he could. Myka looks at him suspiciously; usually she can't get him to shut up.

"What is it, Pete?" she asks, flipping the file shut and tossing it onto the ever expanding pile of rejects.

"Your sister's pregnant," Pete continues. Myka frowns, already opening up the next file. It is an impossible dream that they'd ever get _everything _in the Warehouse electronically recorded, but she still can't help but wish for it every time they needed to search through countless records.

"I already know you're not to blame, so I don't get what you're so nervous about." Her eyes suddenly narrow and she glares at him. "You're _not_ to blame, right?"

Pete's eyes are impossibly large and he holds his hands up defensively. "Woah, so not the baby daddy!" he exclaims. "That's not where I was going with this."

"Well, maybe you can get where you're going and then you can actually help me with this," Myka points out, though her words lack any real bite.

Pete scratches the side of his neck, still looking uncomfortable. "It's just. Babies. And marriage too, I guess. I was just wondering…"

Myka may not have vibes like Pete, but her gut is _definitely_ telling her she isn't going to like where this conversation was going.

"…If you and HG had talked about something like this and what her intentions are towards you and stuff." Pete's words expel almost impossibly quickly from his mouth.

"What?" Myka yelps. Pete cringes, hiding behind a file as if it was Captain America's shield and could protect him from the wrath of Myka. "Why the hell would you just suddenly ask me something like that?" Her face suddenly pales. "Oh my God. You're not trying to offer… are you?"

"Again, so not where I was going," Pete says quickly, lowering the file when it appears that Myka's first instinct is not going to hit him. "Though I kinda have to ask what's your obsession with me as a baby daddy. Does that mean that you _have_ been thinking about it? Because you know, I'm totally up for it. Just think about how awesome our offspring would be!"

Myka just gapes for a moment, feeling the color starting to rise in her cheeks. "Pete, I haven't… I don't think this is a subject I want to be talking about right now," she says softly, struggling somewhat with her words.

Pete's eyes soften. "I'm sorry for just springing it on you like that," he says. "But, you know, if you ever do need to… if you ever _want_ to talk about it, I'm here for you, right?"

He pats her shoulder and Myka nods. She knows that he can read her better than almost anyone else; can see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes, so he isn't surprised when she speaks up a moment later, her voice low.

"We haven't discussed it," she says. "I don't know how to bring it up with her. After Christina…" She sighs. Pete waits, silently. She knows it's been a while since she's confided anything in him; all her recent confidences have been whispered across pillows in the middle of the night to the dark haired beauty sharing her bed, and he knows it and had seemingly accepted it. This is the first time he's pushed, and she's not surprised that it's about something that she can't yet articulate to Helena.

"After Christina, I don't know if she wants any more kids," Myka continues. "And we don't know the full extent of what bronzing does to a body; what if she can't have them? Then it's up to me, and I don't know if I can do that. I won't be able to work in the Warehouse if I was pregnant, won't be able to do the job that I love. And then what? I leave the baby at home with Helena and hope that I don't get killed while artifact hunting? Can I do that to a child?" She's fully aware that she's babbling; she's less aware that she's crying until Pete silently hands her a tissue.

"Sounds like you've been thinking about it a lot," he says simply. "And I know you don't know how to bring it up to her, but I think this is something you've gotta talk to HG about."

Myka scrubs furiously at her eyes. "There's no rush," she points out. "We're still working through us right now. And I always thought that if I _did_ have kids, I'd be married first."

"Ooh, is there a proposal in the near future?" Pete waggles his eyebrows. "Tell me more! Do you have the ring yet?"

This time Myka does hit him, and they both laugh. "You're such a girl," Myka tells him. "And I'm not saying anything more."

Pete sighs, loud and exaggeratedly. "Fine, fine," he says. "But you know? I was totally serious about being there if you needed help making those hypothetical kids of yours."

Myka just smirks. "Considering where we work? We don't need any help!"


End file.
